


A Little Satisfaction

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: John feels up his pregnant sister until Jena drags him into the bedroom to do it right.
Relationships: John Dover/Jena Dover
Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496855
Kudos: 53





	A Little Satisfaction

As John gets back to home from college, he notices a quiet filling the house. Usually there’s music or tv, but stillness permeates. Did Jena go out? She shouldn’t, not this late in her pregnancy. John sets down his bag and goes to look around the house until he finds Jena curled up on the couch in the living room. He can’t help smiling, eyes raking over her even larger breasts and the round mound of her belly, fat with their children. Whether it was Ben’s or his seed that took root, the incoming twins will be _theirs_.

John gently lifts Jena partly off the couch so he can sit down. Her head feels so nice on his lap. Reaching down her body, he runs his hand along the baby bulge with delight. Jena doesn’t let them fuss over her as much as they’d like and John is taking full advantage of the opportunity just to touch her. His fingers glide over her side down to her wide hips, then back up again. He cups one breast with gentle care, even when his thumb brushes the slight peak of her nipple. She utters a soft sigh at that but doesn’t seem like she’s waking. John continues caressing her breast, watching the way her legs shift as he stimulates her.

“You really are such a slut,” he murmurs quietly, amused and not at all put off by it. That was one of the things he loved about her: how she always seemed up to some heavy petting. Pregnancy had just made her more hungry for it.

John considers his next move and then lets his hand slide down her belly again. The babies have been getting more active but they seem as restful as their mother right now. His fingers brush the top of her shorts and he flicks the button open before drawing down the zipper nice and slow. Already he can feel heat and as his brushes a finger along her silk panties, Jena shifts into the touch and hums with contentment.

So far so good. John keeps rubbing as wetness starts to soak through, then slides his fingers into her panties to caress her soaked folds directly. The moan she gives him when he rubs across her clit makes him harden enough that his jeans are getting a little uncomfortable. He takes his time, exploring every bit of her before finally sliding a finger into the tight, wet heat inside. Jena’s hands tighten a moment and her brows bunch, but she doesn’t wake. His finger moves slow and gentle inside her, joined by a second before he reached deep inside her to rub across her sweet spot.

There’s a louder moan and then Jena’s eyes flutter open. She blinks a moment, turning her head to see who’s molesting her as she sleeps, then just lays back down. “Give me three.”

John gives into her request, fingers curling inside to rub that spot with every thrust of them in and out of her. She’s getting so _wet_ , her breathing quickened and face reddening with need. How she finds his lap comfortable with his trapped hard-on against the back of her head, he doesn’t know. Her hips rock against his hand, urging him on as she gets closer. His other hand gently pets her hair away from her face, at least until she tips it up to catch one of his fingers between her full lips.

“That’s not fair,” John complains as the suction of her mouth goes straight to his dick. She smiles but doesn’t release him, her skillful little tongue sliding teasingly against his skin. “Keep that up and I’ll be fucking your face the moment you’ve cum.”

She draws off his finger with a quiet pop and then grins. “How about you just fuck me?”

“That’s an idea I can roll with.”

The couch is too narrow for both of them to lay down and they’ve figured out that the most comfortable way to make love was him or Ben spooning up behind her. John helps Jena up and she takes the opportunity to catch his mouth in a positively filthy kiss. Her hands run down his chest and go right for his pants so she can fish his rock hard cock out. He groans into her mouth with the first stroke, already wet with pre.

“You’re gonna kill me if I don’t get in that dirty cunt of yours,” he whines and Jena just laughs but she lets go to lead him into the bedroom. John sheds his jeans on the way and tears off his shirt. He spots her shorts and panties in the door way, then her shirt. Mouth dry with anticipation, he rakes his eyes up onto the bed and watches as she unlatches her bra, setting loose her beautiful, heavy tits. It takes him a little more effort than necessary to stop looking long enough to shove off his boxers and he still ends up tripping and stumbling over to the bed. Jena’s laughter is worth it though.

“Come over here,” she calls and he crawls across the bed to meet her mouth with his.

He settles himself between her spread legs, glad she’s propped up against the headboard so he can guiltlessly guide his throbbing tool to the wet confines of her dripping cunt. Jena’s arms slide around him as he gives her a few slow thrusts, just enough to take the edge off for himself. One hand goes to rub against her clit, pinching and teasing as she moans for him. He might as well finish what he’d started there before giving in too much for himself.

“Oh, oh yes, just like that,” Jena moans between dirty kisses. His fingers are soaked with her juices but he keeps his pace slow, his thrusts long and deep. It’s as much a test of his patience as skill; everything about the way she sounds, how her body trembles against him, the blissful abandon on her face, makes him just want to fuck her all damn day.

Not too bad an idea. And when Ben gets home, it’ll be even better.

Sucking in a hard breath, Jena’s body tightens like a vice around him and he groans as he feels her cumming all over his cock, just like she always should. Her cry of completion is music to his ears and the way she holds him tight through the aftershocks is perfect. He stills, letting her pant against his shoulder a bit before they lay down. John spoons up against her back, arms wrapped around her safe and sound. His still needful cock rests comfortably against the valley of her ass. Jena’s fingers pet along his arms as her body starts settling down.

“John,” she says and the amusement is absent from her voice. “Are you… Is it really okay to put Ben as the father on the birth certificates? You’re not feeling left out?”

John snorts and nuzzles the back of her neck as his hand goes back to rolling her generous tit in his palm. 

“Ben looks way better on paper,” he says and starts to nudge her legs apart. “Good job, pillar of the community, all that junk. I’m more of a free spirit. And it’s not like you two are kicking me out.”

“Never!”

“Then I don’t see a problem.” He reaches down to give himself a squeeze and then starts pressing back inside her. Jena groans when he settles in, her pussy fluttering around his thick meat even before he starts thrusting. It’s different than before she ballooned but John doesn’t like it any less. The way her body rolls with his, the sounds coming out of her mouth, it’s too good to not like.

“Fuck me,” Jena moans out, reaching down to rub at her clit as he ups the pace. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me!_ ”

Maybe he can’t screw her into the ground right now but he knows she can take a little pushing. He rocks against her body as fast as he dares, groaning at the tight heat of her inner walls clenching around him. He’s fucking into his perfect sister, the mother of his and Ben’s babies, and she fits like a glove.

“They’ll call me uncle,” he says and Jena just whimpers his name as she gets close again. “I’ll take them to little league and ballet or whatever they’re into so you and Ben can fuck each other’s brains out.”

“Yes, right there, yes-”

“And when they’re old enough,” he whispers against her ear, “We’ll teach _them_ how to fuck.”

Jena jerks as orgasm takes her and John’s drawn in right after, shooting thick wads of cum deep into her body. And maybe he can’t put another baby in there just yet, but he makes a good try of it anyway. They collapse against one another, panting and just enjoying the afterglow. John keeps himself nestled comfortably in her cum soaked pussy and Jena doesn’t make any move to dislodge him.

“About that last thing,” Jena says and John blinks, wondering if maybe he went a little too far- “We wait until they ask. If they’re old enough to be curious, they’re old enough to know about their bodies. And if they’re old enough to ask about _ours_ , well. That should be obvious.”

“Makes sense to me,” he responds, nuzzling his nose against her shoulder. “And I guess we parents talk about it first before making a move, right?”

“Agreed.” Jena starts to pull away and John lets her, even if he regrets leaving her perfect cunt.

She doesn’t leave him disappointed long as she climbs onto him instead, sliding back on his dick like the sex maniac she is. Gathering her tits in both hands to squeeze and fondle herself, half lidded eyes meeting his own, she adds, “Now that that’s out of the way, how about you fuck me ’til we both can’t move.”

John grins and gets to carrying out that command.


End file.
